Family Matters
by Rampage-on-Your-Wings
Summary: In which Dean Winchester is the father of a teen werewolf. Oops.
1. Prologue

**A/N: LOTS OF THINGS ARE GONNA BE STRANGE AND ALL THAT JAZZ. I WILL DISUCSS AGES AND WHAT NOT IN CHAPTER ONE KAY? KAY. I've been wanting to do this crossover for a long time now, and I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Prologue  
**

* * *

The summer that Dean Winchester turned eighteen, he met a girl. His father had dropped him and Sammy off in some one pony town in Maine so he could go off on a werewolf hunt. Dean had been so angry that he couldn't go. Sammy had wanted to go get burgers the day after dad left so being a good big brother, Dean took him. And there she was. With dark brown hair and mile long legs she was absolutely gorgeous. He kept his gaze on her until she finally looked over and he saw she had hazel eyes. He winked at her and she simply smirked and turned her attention back to her friends.

That was just the first of many encounters. He learned her name was Norah. She wanted to be caught, so he gave chase. He caught her alright. Stolen kisses on hot summer nights holding her hand while they walked around town, her telling Sam silly stories and bringing his little brother comic books. He thought himself half in love with her and that maybe she might love him back. It was all blissful and nice until one evening.

They were walking together, holding hands and playfully all over each other. Norah gave a little growl and pushed him against the side of a building, attacking his lips with her own. He turned them around, grinning as he went in for another kiss only to be ripped away from her. It was a man who'd pulled them apart, big and hulking. Dean being Dean was ready to fight, but when he saw they man's eyes flash yellow he realized he'd need more than just his fists. He was Norah's father and Dean learned he was falling for a werewolf. As Norah calmed her father down and promised to go home, he just left.

Norah tried to talk to him, but he couldn't talk to her. He did his best to just avoid her around town. Eventually he saw her hanging out with another guy, around the same age and he was suspicious he was a werewolf too. Still he could feel her longing gazes on his back. Sometimes, when he was sure no one was looking, he would return them.

Dad came for him and Sammy about a week later and he thought he'd never he'd ever see her again.

Turn's out he was wrong.

About six months later when the Winchester clan was staying with Bobby, she just turned up. A backpack over her shoulder and a duffel in her hand and a starting to show pregnant belly. Norah explained that he was the only one she'd been with and that upon finding out she was pregnant her father made her leave the pack, too ashamed his daughter was having a hunter's child. His dad wanted her out and for a moment he did too. Surprisingly it was Bobby who said they should let her stay. Maybe she was a werewolf but she was a werewolf about to, supposedly, about to have Dean's spawn. Grudgingly John allowed it but only until it was proven that the baby wasn't his son's.

It only took another three months to prove that it was.

A little girl with Dean's hair and features akin to that of Mary Winchester. When they looked close enough they could see the bits of green behind a baby's blue. They named her Imogene Mary Winchester. They set up a little nursery in one of Bobby's spare bedrooms. John said he didn't care for her but he was the one who went out and found the rocking chair for Norah to rest with her.

She was such a tiny thing, so harmless and charming, no one would ever think she was anything but a sweet little baby. However a month after her birth there was a full moon and in place of his tiny daughter Dean found a full-fledged wolf cub in her crib. Norah gave a growl of approval at this, saying that this made her special. There was only one other that her kind knew to be able to turn like this.

A Miss Talia Hale.

* * *

Imogene grew and she grew quickly. She was fierce right from the start, and smart too. And she could get anyone to give her anything with just a bat of those thick eye lashes and a pout. Even John, who almost seemed to enjoy being called 'PaPa', was not always immune to her charm. Norah was the only one who seemed to be able to say no half the time. Something Imogene learned quickly, which is why she normally turned to the men of the house for her wants.

The little charmer's first word had been please and her first sentence was Daddy, Please. Obviously he was a sucker and she was a daddy's girl, making Dean the butt of every joke.

When Imogene turned five, Norah's pack began looking for them.

It was Norah's old alpha, Callum, who found them. He asked for her to bring her daughter to the pack for good. Dean made a fuss. She was his daughter and he should have a say in where she stays. Norah wanted badly to be with her pack that she made a compromise. Imogene would go with her to the pack and go back to Dean for the summer. They'd split Christmas.

Dean didn't want to agree but he knew he had too. So he helped the girl's pack and tried not to look at his daughter's confused face when her mom gently tucked her into her car seat in this stranger's car. He had to look away completely when she started calling for him and banging on the window trying to get his attention. When they were far enough away he finally stomped inside.

Not a week later did Norah come back with the little girl and her belongings. She was not happy in the pack and Norah didn't want to see her daughter grow bitter toward her. So a new deal was made: Imogene would stay at Bobby's until the summertime, at which point she'd return to the pack. Christmases would be shared.

(They still lost someone in the house though. Sammy went off to college)

* * *

Three years later something bad happened. It was summer, so Imogene would be staying with her mom and the pack. Dean had just wrapped up a hunt with his dad when they got a call from fellow hunter, Chris Argent. An alpha went crazy and murdered his pack and Argent and Co. needed help cleaning up the mess. Dean asked where, and when he heard he thought he might pass out.

The entire drive there he was expecting the worse. Fierce as she was, Imogene was only eight. So young, so small, so precious. His heart dropped into his stomach thinking he lost his precious little girl so young.

They got to the scene in record time. There was blood and bodies everywhere and Dean had to look away when he spotted an Argent lackey putting Norah's mangled form in a body bag. Chris saw them and walked up, but before he even had a chance to speak Dean was demanding to know if there were any survivors and where the alpha was because he was going to kill that sick fuck with his bare hands and-

"The alpha was killed before we got here."

Dean demanded to know who did it and Chris said he didn't really know how to explain it, so he led them to one of the cars. They stepped over more bloody bodies, mangled and torn beyond recognition. Callum, the alpha. was among them, throat torn messily, eyes open in surprise. Dean wished he could have been the one to do him in, wondered if his little girl was among the bodies, wanted to go look, but dad wanted to see the alpha killer, now an alpha themselves.

When Chris opened the back of the truck, they saw a little girl, messy blonde hair and wild green eyes, face covered in blood.

Imogene.

* * *

The hunters saw her as a wolf before they saw her as a girl, having attacked Callum by surprise in her wolf shape, ripping out his throat before he had a chance to react.

* * *

She stayed mostly with Bobby after that, and Dean stayed back from hunts whenever he could. She had nightmares and was irritable because they didn't really like for her to wolf out on them. Dean didn't know what to do until Talia Hale, the she-wolf Norah had compared Imogene to, showed up at Singer Salvage and offered to take her in a year after the incident. Imogene had expressed not wanting to go, but Dean thought it might be best for her and hugged her as tight as she would allow before she packed her bags and left with this new Alpha.

* * *

Another three years later there was a fire, set by Chris Argent's younger sister. It wiped out all but three, Imogene once again coming out of impossible circumstance. She was only eleven at the time and Bobby brought her back to his home while Dean and Sam went looking for their dad. They found demons instead and dad died.

Sam found out he was some kind of side kick and both brothers found out angels and demons, Satan and even God existed. Imogene wasn't safe with them at all, Dean hated to admit it she was his baby girl but he had to send her away again when he found out Derek Hale was in Beacon Hills again.

He was busy fighting off the apocalypse while she was busy helping fight off another crazy alpha and then a kanima.

He answered his phone when she called about an alpha pack who's leader had been the one to influence Callum. But if he went to her he'd lead Leviathans right to her door and also Crowley and a whole slew of demons.

The alpha pack disbanded and now she and her friends have their own demon to deal with.

And that's where we begin.

* * *

**R&R PLEASE**


	2. Chapter One

A/N: Hi! If you're here then that means you decided to read beyond the Prolouge! YAY. I promised I'd explain ages and time frames in here and all that jazz so here it goes!

Dean Winchester- 35

Imogene Winchester- 17

Sam Winchester- 31

Teens of Teen Wolf- 17-18

Derek Hale- 25

Time Frame: Towards the middle of 3B Teen Wolf wise, just around the time they took Stiles to the Asylum, and the end of season 7 and begining of season 8 of supernatural. Gonna change some things around and what not to fit the storyline and what not.

I'll probably be adding in some other OC's besides Imogene later on as the stories go on. Also this is a Stiles x OC fic but there will also be mentions of Dean x OC and some Destial because reasons. Yeah.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OC's

* * *

Chapter One

"**This is Dean Winchesrer. If this is an emergency leave a message-**"

Imogene bit her lip as she, for what seemed like the millionth time, reached her dad's voicemail. She'd been calling and calling for months, him and her uncle Sam (but never uncle Bobby, he was gone now). Sam never answered either but she decided not to leave messages for him. All voicemails she left varied from pleading to angry and oh so pathetic. When the phone beeped and called for her to leave a voicemail she stopped biting her lip, anger rising.

"...Hi dad, it's me again. I dunno where you are or why you're not anwswering but please, please call me back. Things are bad over here and-" Imogene paused then. "...You know what? How about after you listen to this message, you take your phone and shove it up your ass?"

She hung up then and hung her head, digging her nails into the couch she sat upon. This was all so frustrating, annoying and she couldn't take it anymore. Her nails turned into claws and she heard them rip into the fabric and deep into the cushion. She needed to tear things apart, rip things to shreads and-

"You know, Derek isn't going to appreciate you tearing up his furniture. Its all brand new you know."

Imogene released her hold on the cushion when she heard Peter's voice, looking up to give the eldest Hale a glare. He just smirked at her from his perch on the stairs. Arrogant asswipe. She hadn't liked him much when she first went to live with the Hale family and she liked him even less now that she was back with what remained of it. She really wished Cora hadn't left, she was much easier to get on with than her uncle. At least Derek was still here. . . well in Beacon Hills anyway he wasn't at the loft right now.

"Who was that voicemail for? I only got the last part of it but I can imagine it was for someone you really don't like," Peter said, interrupting her thoughts. She growled under her breath at him. "It's none of your business. Where's Derek?" she asked. Peter shrugged. "How would I know? Probably dropping the nut off at the nuthouse with the rest of them." Now he was talking about Stiles. He'd been a good friend of hers (and maybe she had the smallest of crushes on him) and ever since this whole Nogitsune business (the reason she was even trying to get a hold of her family for) started everything had gone to shit. Once again she growled at Peter, this time much louder, eyes flashing red in warning. "Shut up!"

Peter held up his hands in mock surrender. "Someone's touchy. Is it that time?" Imogene turned bright red and immedietly picked up the closest thing to her (one of her school books) and threw it at him. He dodged it easily enough and it hit the wall with a loud bang. She ignored his outraged comments when her phone went off, signaling a text. She swiped her password and opened the message

From: Scott

Stiles checked in. Coming home.

Imogene chose not to reply, simply closing her phone and getting up from her seat on the couch. "Going out," was all she said before grabbing her bag from its spot by the door and walking out. Derek was just about to come in as she did but she didn't acknowledge him as she walked out. He watched he go with a confused look before turning to Peter, who just shrugged.

* * *

Imogene walked for a while after that until she found a park. It was mostly empty since people weren't exactly feeling safe with a psycho on the loose. The swings were empty so she sat on one, putting her ear buds in and keeping her music low as she observed the few park goers. In the field there was a dad throwing a ball back and forth with his son. She smiled at that, remembering when Dad, Uncle Bobby and even Pa Pa used to take her out to play catch. She was a rowdy child and would often get into things when bored and they had to distract her and tire her out some how. She smiled over fond memories of scraped up knees and grumpy old men with sour faces (who used to smile at her anyway) and her dad how he was before all this bad started happening.

She looked away from father and son with a small frown and turned her gaze onto a mother and daughter pair. The mom was just sitting on a bench reading as her daughter chased their fluffy dog around, smiling at her little girl every once and a while. Imogene thought about her own mother. She had been a firm but loving woman. She never took her to parks but instead to the woods when Imogene had too much pent up energy to be locked up in houses or over populated areas. She let her run in her wolf shape and ran with her. After she died (and Imogene took revenge on her killer before she even knew what revenge was )no one really ran with her. That is until she went to live with the Hale Family.

Miss Talia had been a kind woman, gentle and constant and ever so patient with Imogene. She welcomed her as she would a niece and for the short time she was with them Imogene was happy to be in her family.

She missed those days, missed them so much it hurt. She had foolishly hoped that maybe, just maybe, when she first returned to Beacon Hills that maybe she and Derek (Laura too before she turned up dead) could have a semblace of pack. But no. Peter went crazy and power hungry and set off a chain of events after he bit Scott.

Imogene supposed that making friends with Scott and his makeshift pack was the best thing that happened to her despite all the drama in town. She and Allison had started school days apart and though she and Lydia weren't as close in those first days the three of them were like a trio. Stiles she had found goofy and strange in the beging but he was an adorable goofball and she liked him fine after that. Scott and her had been wary of each other the moment he found out she was an alpha, but not the alpha, but over time they bonded and became closer.

However when it came to the Kanima attacks and ideas on how to stop them, her friendship with Derek Hale put a strain on things. When it over there was still a small rut, but it slowly began filling up when she, and Derek, helped out with the alpha pack problem. Well Derek helped, she was reckless. The moment she found out Deucalion had put the ideas in Callum's head that made him kill her old pack, she wanted to kill him. It only took a two minute fight that left her broken and bloody that she realized she was nowhere strong enough to take him on.

When they let Deucalion go she refused to talk to either Scott or Derek for weeks.

But the Alpha Pack was nothing compared to what was happening now.

Imogene pulled out her phone and scrolled through her contacts until she landed on her fathers. She tapped it, looking at his contact picture. She was angry at him for not answering but also worried. Where was he and what was he doing that he couldn't at least pick up once? Uncle Sam didn't answer either. With a sad sigh she exited the contact and slipped her phone back into her pocket and got up from the swing.

* * *

Many states away Dean Winchester returned from Purgatory, listening to every and all messages form both Kevin and his daughter.

* * *

A day later Stiles escaped from the asylum and everyone was freaking out. It didn't take long for him to show up again, attacking Kira's father and then disappearing again only to show up in his own bedroom. It's not Stiles they know, as he waves to the camera, mocking them all.

And then they all meet in the loft.

"Well isn't this a pleasent little reunion?" not Stiles asks? Sheriff Stilinski, Scott, Allison, Argent, Derek, and Imogene are there, all wary and unsure what to do. Then everythings goes to chaos. Argent has a gun pointed at not Stiles, Stilinski has a gun pointed at Argent, and then the Oni are there. They injure Derek and Imogene goes for not Stiles, fangs out ready to bite. A gun shot rings out just as not Stiles stabs himself and there's a swarm of flies and it throws Imogene off. She doesn't notice but a fly crawls in through her byear and then not Stiles is gone.

With a snarl she turns to Chris but it wasn't him who shot the gun. There's in the doorway are two men she's barely seen in in months. Her teeth go back to dull and her eyes go back to green and she's not the only one staring at them.

"Daddy?"

* * *

A/N: sorry for how much it sucks at the end! Fret not, it will get better in the coming chapters. R&R PLZ


End file.
